Vocaloid Adventure
by Cosmo Delcatty
Summary: Len's class goes to the Haunted House of Ichabod Crane. What do you think will happen?


**Chapter 1:**

It's October 28th and were about to go to the house of Ichabod Crane. I felt nervous at first, but I ok after a few minutes. "Ok class, take your seats." our teacher, Ms. Megurine told us as we entered the classroom. Ms. Megurine was in a happy mood, usually she's in a sad mood, but I guess she changed.

"Wonder what's up with Ms. Megurine." a girl in one group whispered. She's one of the popular girl, Teto Kasane's her name. Beside her was another popular one, but it was a boy. Kaito Shion. He used to be my friend, but not anymore. He banned me from the "cool" group when we were in 8th Grade.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"You're a big baby, just grow up banana boy."_

_"I'm not a baby, Kaito!"_

_"Yes you are, Len. All you have to do is two words: Grow. Up."_

_"Well, what about if I don't want to?"_

_"Then my boys will beat you up."_

_"You can't tell me what to do, Kaito. I can do what I want to do. You can't control me."_

_"Oh yeah, you want to play tough guy? Then here's something to be 'tough' about. Gakupo, Piko… sick him."_

_"Yes, Kaito."_

_They went over to where Len was, and Gakupo came around Len and pinned his arms to the side and Piko squeezed him really tightly and Len had a hard time breathing._

_"Let… go… of… me…" Len wheezed, but Kaito chuckled and said, "No way, baby. Piko, squeeze harder."_

_Piko squeezed tighter and Len felt something a snap on his side and he felt pain._

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Len screamed in pain, as he tried to wiggle himself free, but Piko squeezed tighter and tighter and the pain got worst by the minute. _

_"Hm, what's this?" Kaito asked himself and picked up the piece of paper from Len's bag. "No… d-don't read it." Len said through grinned teeth._

_Kaito read it anyways._

_"Dear Rin, I know it's hard for you going through your parents' death. I'm really sorry to hear that. It must be hard, going through this alone. I'm sorry I didn't stick up from you, since we've been friends ever since we were in preschool. So, maybe you want to go out sometime to make it up to you? From, Len Kagamine."_

_Kaito added "Oh… My…Zazow… She's the cutest girl in school. Why are they friends?" he asked._

_"Meh." Nero, another boy in the group said._

_"Well, whatever the reason is, it has to stop." Kaito exclaimed._

_Nero then took a step closer to Len and punched him, then Piko slammed him to the floor. Len cried in pain, and Gakupo, Piko, and Nero kicked and stomped on him. Len felt like he was losing consciousness._

They're going to keep doing it until I die…_ Len thought. _I have so much to live for and much to do and i'm not going to die here. Not in front of them. But, it hurts so much, it hurts to even move an inch, it'll be using the last of my strength. What should I do?

_Len knew that Nero had a weak knee because of football practice, so he punched him, hurting his hand in the process._

_"Ahhh!" Len cried as he staggered back and fell._

_Gakupo had a bruise on his calf from when Kaito threw a basketball at him, and Len did the same to him. And with them out of the way, Len could roll out of the way and the boys ended up kicking each other and fell afterwards._

_Len pulled himself off the ground and started running away, making quite a far distance from them. He limped and staggered his way home, and he heard footsteps behind him, loud, running footsteps. Len took a glance behind him, and Kaito and the others were right behind him._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Mr. Kagamine, Mr. Kagamine?" Ms. Megurine asked Len, waving her up and down in front of his face. "Huh?! Oh, sorry Ms. Megurine." Len said. "So, can I see your field trip slip now?" Ms. Megurine asked. "Yeah, here." Len replied, and gave her the slip. She took his slip and went to the front of the class. "Ok everyone, line up." she said, and everyone lined up. The class walked down the hall silently, and they went on the bus and where on their way to the Haunted House of Ichabod Crane.


End file.
